Voltage supply to a microprocessor must be kept within a certain operating range to prevent failure and/or decreased performance of the microprocessor. However, a sudden change in circuit switching activity (e.g., transitioning out of an idle state upon receiving an interrupt command, etc.) is common in a microprocessor. This rapid change in electrical current often results in noise for a voltage level provided to transistors of the microprocessor. Conventionally, a certain margin in the voltage level for the microprocessor is maintained during such events. In one example, the microprocessor can be operated at a higher voltage to compensate for such events. However, operating a microprocessor at a higher voltage often reduces performance of the microprocessor.
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of current microprocessor systems and is not intended to be exhaustive.